1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and relates particularly to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a light emitting diode chip may be electrically connected with an external circuit by a wire bonding or a flip-chip bonding method. In the flip-chip bonding connection method, the electrodes of the light emitting diode chip may be electrically connected with the pads on the external circuit by the conductive bumps, the conductive paste, the solder and such conductive material. Wherein, a contact area of the conductive bumps or the solder with the light emitting diode chip is lesser than an area of the light emitting diode chip, therefore there is not an adequate alignment margin between the conductive bumps or the solder with the pads of the external circuit, consequently lowering the alignment precision between the light emitting diode chip and the external circuit.